1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting device, and more particularly to a detecting device for detecting the driving force or the driving torque required for the cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cycles, particularly the motorized cycles, comprise a motor device for driving the cycles. While riding the cycles, the forces or the torques applied onto the cycles in order to drive the cycles may be different due to different road conditions. For example, while riding down hill, the motor device is required to apply a less force against the cycles; and while climbing up a hill, it may take a great energy to actuate the motor device in order to drive the cycles up the hill. However, the motor device may not be suitably controlled to apply different forces or torques against the cycles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional detecting devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a detecting device for detecting the driving force or the driving torque required for driving the cycles.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a detecting device for a cycle, the detecting device comprising a shaft, a sprocket rotatably secured onto the shaft, the shaft including means for actuating the sprocket to rotate relative to the shaft, and means for detecting an angular displacement between the shaft and the sprocket. The power or the energy or the torque required to be applied onto the shaft in order to drive the cycle may then be obtained or calculated from the obtained or detected signals, and may be used to energize or to actuate the motor device in order to suitably drive the cycle in response to different road conditions. For example, a less energy may be consumed to actuate the motor device while moving down hill, and a greater energy may be applied to the motor device while climbing up the hill.
The actuating means includes an actuator rotatably and unidirectionally secured on the shaft, and engageable with the sprocket for rotating the sprocket relative to the shaft.
The sprocket includes a cavity formed therein for receiving the actuator. A spring may further be provided and engaged between the actuator and the sprocket.
The detecting means includes a first sensor disposed on the sprocket, and a second sensor attached to the shaft. The shaft may include a follower secured thereon for supporting the second sensor.